Sun Shine
by Uzumaki Mai
Summary: Seorang gadis kutu buku yang tidak mencolok. Dan seorang pemuda paling populer disekolah. Bagaimana jadinya Kalau Minato menyukai gadis kutu buku itu? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan kushina? Apakah kedatangan Minato adalah pertanda kiamat baginya? Bad Summary! My first MinaKushi fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Sun Shine**

 **Chapter 1 : New Student**

 **oOo**

 **Kushina's POV-Start**

Namaku adalah Uzumaki Kushina. Aku adalah siswi disalah satu sekolah favorit dikotaku. Konoha Gakuen. Aku duduk di kelas sebelas satu. Salah satu kelas unggulan disini.

Aku termasuk orang yang tidak suka banyak bicara—malahan tidak bicara sama sekali—. Atau mungkin kalian menyebutnya sebagai sikap pendiam. Aku memang tipe perempuan yang pendiam. Dan lebih suka berkutat dengan buku ketimbang bersosialisasi dengan sekitar. Bagiku, Buku dan pena adalah sahabatku satu-satunya disekolah.

Aku tidak mencolok disekolah—tepatnya orang bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaanku sama sekali—. Bahkan ada yang menganggap aku tidak ada. Kebanyakan berpikir, kalau aku hanyalah sebuah bangku kosong belaka.

Disekolah, aku selalu sendirian. Membaca buku dibawah rindangnya pohon tiap istirahat adalah kebiasaanku. Mungkin aneh, kalau aku mengatakan aku **lebih** **suka** **sendirian**. Dengan begitu, aku jauh lebih mudah memahami apa yang ditulis dibuku dan apa yang akan aku tulis. Aku memang suka menulis. Dari berbagai macam hal. Dari yang kecil atau sepele sampai yang besar. Kadang-kadang aku meng _update_ nya di beberapa jejaring sosial.

Aku melalui hari demi hari dengan tenang. Tidak ada gejolak sama sekali. Datar seperti garis horizontal yang tidak berkesudahan. Aku juga berpikir kalau hari ini, aku akan melakukan kebiasaanku tanpa terganggu apa-apa.

Namun, hari ini _lumayan_ spesial karena kelas kami kedatangan murid baru. Seisi kelas membicarakannya dengan heboh. Seperti mendapat berita adanya bom disekolah. Faktanya, ini adalah penerimaan murid baru. Dan aku menganggap itu tidak spesial sama sekali.

Orochimaru- _sensei_ —guru fisika yang menyeramkan sekaligus aneh— masuk kekelas kami dengan wajah datar. Lelaki bermata liar itu menatap kami dengan pandangan sama datarnya dengan raut wajahnya. Sehingga membungkam mulut kami semua –tentu saja aku tidak—secara serentak. Kemudian menunjukkan senyum mengerikan-nya.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru,"

Ia berujar.

"Masuklah,"

Lanjutnya sembari menoleh ke pintu.

Mata semua orang tertuju ke sosok yang melangkah masuk. Aku biasa-biasa saja. Toh, paling hanya anak sombong seperti kebanyakan _Anime_ lainnya. Didetik selanjutnya, suara bisikan tidak jelas mulai menambah hiruk pikuk kelas kami yang memang dari awalnya riuh. Aku merasa **sangat** terganggu. Apa sih yang mereka lihat sampai-sampai berbisik –bahkan berteriak— seperti melihat alien _Mars_?

Aku dengan kasar menatap sosok yang berdiri disamping Orochimaru- _sensei_. Namun, luapan amarahku mereda—menghilang begitu saja—ketika melihat wajahnya.

 **Kushina's POV-End**

 **oOo**

Suasana di Konoha Gakuen terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya. Ini mungkin –atau lebih tepatnya memang—disebabkan oleh kedatangan siswa baru di kelas XI-1. Siapa gerangan dia? Pertanyaan yang paling mendasar. Kita akan mengetahui jawabannya sekarang.

Seorang pemuda pirang melangkahi koridor utama sekolah dengan langkah santai. Seolah-olah tidak menghiraukan pandangan atau jeritan histeris para kaum hawa ketika melihatnya melintas.

Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya di lapangan sekolah yang luas. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut dengan seksama. Hingga pandangannya terpaku pada seorang gadis.

Gadis yang duduk sendirian dibawah bayangan pohon. Menjauh dari keramaian. Gadis itu sedang membaca sebuah buku tebalnya seperti ensiklopedia—hanya terkaannya yang terlalu menghiperbola belaka—.

Kakinya melangkah kearah sang gadis yang masih berkutat dengan ribuan kata di lembar di buku itu. Tepat didepan gadis itu, dia berhenti. Dia menyatu dengan keheningan—seperti kucing yang mengintai mangsa—. Diam menunggu sang gadis untuk angkat bicara dan memperhatikannya.

Tapi, seberapa lama pun dia menunggu, sang gadis masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sampai-sampai **tidak** menghiraukan keberadaannya.

Sampai salah satu bukunya terjatuh tepat didepannya. Lucky! Mungkin kau sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Si gadis bergerak untuk memungut bukunya, dan si laki-laki dengan cepat merampas—mengambil—buku itu terlebih dahulu.

Sang gadis mendongak kearahnya. Menyipitkan matanya yang terhalang oleh lensa kacamatanya kearahnya. Mungkin karena posisi si laki-laki membelakangi matahari, bayangan jadi menutupi wajahnya.

"Ini."

Ucapnya lalu menyodorkan buku itu pada sang empunya.

" _A-Arigatou_ ,"

Balasnya lalu secara cepat mengambil buku itu darinya.

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?"  
Tanya sang lelaki pirang. Dan si perempuan mengangguk cepat.

Lelaki bermata biru _Sapphire_ itu mengambil tempat disamping gadis itu. Lalu mengamati gadis itu. **SECARA TERANG-TERANGAN**.

"A-Apa?"  
Tanya gadis itu.

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Tidak boleh, ya?"

"B-Bukan begitu, tapi—…"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak usah melihatmu, deh."

Potongnya cuek. Kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sebaliknya.

"J-Jangan, ka-kalau begitu, aku merasa bersalah. Aku tarik kata-kataku."

Ucapnya sembari menarik tangan lelaki itu.

"Akh, G- _gomenasai_!"

Serunya sembari melepas genggamannya pada tangan lelaki itu dengan wajah merah padam. Lalu pura-pura sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Aku menarik tanganmu barusan."

"Hah?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Gadis itu tiba-tiba terkejut sendiri. Lalu termanggu sejenak.

"Namikaze Minato."

Ucap Minato lalu menawarkan jabatan tangan.

"E-Eh?"  
"Namaku Namikaze Minato. Namamu siapa?"

"Uzumaki…Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina."

"Kita sekelas 'kan?"

"Hah?"

"Kau duduk di bangku paling ujung, 'kan?"

Tebaknya.

"D-Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku ada didepan kelas saat pengenalan diri."

"Maksudku… Kau _**benar-benar**_ melihatku?"

Tanya Kushina ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku melihatmu? Memangnya kau hantu?"  
"B-Bodoh! Mana ada hantu didunia ini!"

' _Akh, apakah aku barusan bilang bodoh padanya dengan suara kencang?'_

Batinnya.

"Aku pernah melihatnya."

Ucap Minato tidak menghiraukan kalimat Kushina sebelumnya.

"Kau bercanda."

"Tidak. Sungguh! Aku melihat _mereka_ di sekitar sekolah ini"

" _Mereka_?"  
"Iya. Para hantu."

"Sudahlah. Mau dikatakan apapun, kau masih keras kepala."

"Memang."

"….."

 **Krik Krik Krik Krik**

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti kesal karena aku menelakkanmu 'kan? Aku tidak marah, kok. Banyak orang mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Banyak?"  
"Iya. Teman-temanku mengatakannya saat aku disekolahku yang dulu."

"Apa memiliki teman itu…menyenangkan?"

Tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tentu saja. Kau bisa berbagi apapun dengan mereka. Tentang keluh kesahmu, keinginanmu…Semua! Bisa tertawa tiada henti didekat mereka tanpa harus menjaga sikap. Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau punya teman?"

Tanyanya balik.

"Ah…Itu…"

"Kenapa? Temanmu mati, ya? Kalau begitu aku ikut berduka cita."

"Bukan!"

"Temanmu masuk rumah sakit? Ya sudah. Aku belikan bunga nanti."

"Bukan seperti itu tahu!"  
"Temanmu hantu, ya?"

"Tidak ada hantu dimuka bumi!"

"Temanmu tergigit laba-laba radioactive ya? Kalau begitu aku mau tergigit juga!"

"Teori itu mustahil!"

"Kalau begitu, temanmu zombie, ya? Mana dia? Aku ingin bertemu dengan—"

" **Aku tidak punya teman."**

Sela Kushina.

Mata biru Minato terbuka lebar. Lalu dia dengan cepat pulih dari kekagetannya.  
"Kenapa?"  
"Mereka menganggap aku **ANEH**."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mengasingkan diriku dari dunia dengan menutupi wajahku dengan buku."

"Kenapa itu aneh?"

"Karena—…Aku tidak tahu."

"Itu tidak aneh. Menurutku keren kalau punya pacar kutu buku."

"P-Pacar?"  
"Bu-bukan! M-Maksudku teman wanita. K-Kau tahu… teman wanita—tapi bukan yang spesial! Cuma dalam arti teman!"

Ralat Minato terbata-bata.

"Kenapa keren? Kau mau numpang mengerjakan pr, ya?"

"Enak saja. Aku bukan tipe seperti itu, tahu. Dia mengetahui sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu. Bukannya itu keren?"

"Terdengar aneh."

"Bukan, tahu! Seperti tokoh Sorcerer di Lost Saga!"

"Lost—apa?"

"Permainan game!"

"Oh. Aku tidak tertarik dengan game."  
"Itu karena kau belum mencobanya!"

" itu tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau aku tidak punya teman."

Ucap Kushina sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Aku?"

Kata Minato sembari menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak menganggap aku sahabat, ya?"

"Kita baru bertemu dua jam yang lalu."

"Tapi kita sudah kenalan!"

"Walaupun begit—!"

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Boleh?"  
Pinta Minato dengan senyuman termanis yang ia punya.

 **DEG DEG**

Kushina dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Apa…"

"Aku ingin jadi temanmu."

"Kena—"

"Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi. Aku menginginkan jawaban."

Sela Minato santun.

Kushina menunduk. Lalu tersenyum dibalik bayangan. Didetik kemudian dia mengangkat kepala sembari menghela nafas.

"… **Iya ... Aku menerimamu menjadi temanku."**

 **oOo**

 **TBC TO CHAPTER 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sun Shine**

 **Chapter 2 : Good Morning, Kushina-** _ **chan**_ **!**

 **oOo**

Kushina menatap deret huruf yang tertulis diatas bukunya dengan seksama. Kadang-kadang membenahi kacamatanya yang merosot ke batang hidungnya.

Biasanya, dia tidak akan terganggu dengan suara riuh kelas yang menggelegar dan terus berkonsentrasi pada bukunya. Tapi, bukan karena suara bising kelas yang membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi. Tapi karena pemuda pirang yang bernama Namikaze Minato.

Pertemuan semalam membuatnya merasa…Berbeda. Baru kali ini dia mendapat perhatian lebih dari seseorang. Apalagi lelaki. Itu membuatnya merasa aneh sekaligus bingung. Biasanya lelaki-lelaki populer di kelas hanya akan berteman dan menghabiskan waktu dengan anak populer lainnya. Bukannya menghabiskan waktu untuk membujuk seorang kutu buku untuk menerimanya sebagai teman.

Fakta aneh kedua tentang Namikaze Minato adalah ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mata biru samudranya itu langsung bisa menemukan tempatnya. Dirinya yang **PALING** tidak mencolok diantara yang lain. Banyak kok, anak gadis lain yang memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok sepertinya. Contohnya Mitarashi Anko.

Gadis berambut biru Indigo yang cantik dan super sempurna. Tubuh tinggi semampai, bibir tipis merah muda, tubuh yang proporsional, cantik, kapten Cheerleader, ramah, baik. Keturunan keluarga ningrat lagi. Dia itu punya segalanya dan diidolakan oleh seantero sekolah.

Huft. Kelihatannya Anko juga menyukai Minato. Kushina masih ingat betul ekspresi Anko ketika melihat Minato pertama kali.

 **Flashback On**

 **oOo**

" _Masuklah,"_

 _Ucap Orochimaru pada orang yang berdiri di luar kelas. Seisi kelas XI-1 memperhatikan betul langkah-langkah yang diambil oleh anak baru itu. Di detik kemudian, terdengar suara bisik-bisik tidak jelas. Diikuti oleh suara cekikikan dan jerit histeris dari para kaum hawa._

 _Kushina yang masih membaca bukunya kini merasa terganggu._ _ **Sangat terganggu**_ _. Dia dengan kasar menatap orang yang berdiri disamping guru fisikanya._

 _Entah apa yang barusan merasukinya, amarahnya yang meluap-luap kini menghilang begitu saja. Hanya karena menatap wajah anak baru itu… Dia…_

 _Siswa baru itu memiliki tubuh yang tinggi. Rambut pirang dan mata biru yang dalam. Seperti warna samudra. Kulit tan yang eksotis yang sesuai, tubuh proporsional, bibir tipis merah alami, dagu dan rahang yang kokoh. Dan yang tidak bisa diabaikan darinya adalah senyum manisnya. Semua hal itu membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan dan manis._

" _Kau bisa mulai."_

 _Ucap Orochimaru memecah keheningan._

" _Ohayou, Minna! Namaku adalah Namikaze Minato. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!"_

 _Serunya riang sembari menunjukkan senyuman manisnya, disertai dengan rona merah dikedua belah pipinya yang membuat siapapun merasa gemas dan buru-buru ingin mencubit pipinya._

" _ **GYAAAA!"**_

 _Salah satu anak cewek berteriak lalu pinsan. Didetik kemudian, dia diangkut ke UKS terdekat._

" _Ada pertanyaan untuk Minato-san?"_

 _Tanya Orochimaru datar._

" _Apa nomor ponselmu?!_

" _Apa nama Facebook-mu?!"_

" _Apa nama Tweeter-mu?!"_

" _Aku ingin tanda tanganmu!"_

" _Tipe cewe apa yang kau suka?!"_

" _Pertanyaan paling mendasar dahulu. Ya,Kaguya?"_

 _Tanya Orochimaru._

" _Apa kau blasteran? Kau dulu sekolah dimana?"_

 _Tanya Kaguya pada Minato dengan senyum_ _ **manis**_ _-nya. Yang membuat seisi kelas itu menengguk air liur mereka._

" _Well, iya. Aku blasteran. Ayahku dibesarkan di Amsterdam dan ibuku orang Jepang asli. Sebelum masuk ke sekolah ini, aku bersekolah di Paris Internationale Senior High School."_

 _Jawab Minato._

 _Satu kelas itu greget. Paris Internatonale Senior High School?! Sekolah terkenal di Paris itu?! Sekolah dimana pangeran Charles kedua belas menuntut ilmu sebagai siswa SMA. Desas-desusnya, untuk masuk sekolah itu, biaya admisnistrasinya saja mencapai $$100 juta Euro!—_ A/N: ada yang tahu berapa jumblahnya dalam rupiah? _—  
"Kenapa kau pindah?"_

 _Tanya yang lain._

" _Ayahku ingin menginvestasikan cabang perusahaannya disini. Di Jepang. Dan lagi, ini adalah kampung halaman Ibuku."_

 _Jawabnya._

 _Sementara semua orang ber-oh-ria, Kushina menatap Minato. Pipinya memerah ketika dia menyadari kalau pemuda itu menatapnya. Dan…Tersenyum lembut._

 **Flashback-Off**

 **oOo**

" **KYAAAA—Minato-** _ **kun**_ **datang!"**

Seru beberapa anak cewek dan langsung mengerumuni pintu kelas.

Kushina diam-diam mencuri pandang kearah pintu kelas. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh anak cewek yang tadi, Namikaze Minato berjalan santai memasuki kelas dengan senyumannya yang ramah. Dan tentu saja, anak-anak cewek langsung berteriak histeris ketika lelaki pirang itu mengucapkan kalimat sederhana berbunyi _'Ohayou'_ pada mereka.

Minato menyadari kalau Kushina menatapnya diam-diam. Dia tersenyum tipis lalu melangkah menuju bangkunya. Menyadari kalau Minato datang ketempatnya, Kushina buru-buru menatap bukunya lagi. Walaupun matanya terasa gatal untuk menatap mata Minato lagi.

" _Ohayou_ , Kushina- _chan_!"

 **DEG**

Jantung Kushina nyaris copot ketika Minato menambahkan akhiran – _chan_ pada akhir namanya.

"Yo, Minato!"

Fugaku memanggil Minato dari kejauhan.

"Aku pergi dulu,"

Ujar Minato dengan sopan. Lalu berlari kecil menuju Fugaku.

' _Jadi dia…'_

Kushina meremas roknya dengan kuat. Dan membuat rok berwarna krem itu kusut seketika.

' _Dia ingat kalau aku disini…'_

Batinnya. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman penuh makna.

' _Dia benar-benar ingat…'_

Dari kejauhan, Minato menatap Kushina. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat bulir air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu. Namun, senyumnya mengembang ketika dia tahu kalau gadis itu bukanlah menangis karena sedih. Namun karena bahagia.

"Syukurlah…"

Ucap Minato tanpa sadar.

"Syukur kenapa?"

Tanya Fugaku heran.

"Ah—itu…Bukan apa-apa. Hahahaha…"

Ujar Minato kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah yang merona.

"Kau ini aneh sekali…"

 **oOo**

"Rasanya…Kau ini mengikuti aku terus…"

Ujar Kushina gugup.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Hanya—"

Bantah Minato santai.

"Hanya apa?"

"Aku kebetulan mau ketempat yang sama denganmu."

Ujar Minato tetap dengan nada santai.

"Oh, ya?"

Tanya Kushina agak geli.

"kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja."

Ucap Minato santai.

Kushina hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu kalau lelaki ini memang mengikutinya dari awal bel istirahat berbunyi. Dia berusaha sopan dan tidak ingin melukai hati Minato karena gaya Minato yang kelewat santai.

"Kau serius mau ketempat yang sama denganku?"

Tanya gadis itu. Lagi-lagi terdengar suara tawa kecil lolos daari bibirnya.

Dahi Minato mengerut agak dalam. Sebelah alisnya naik, dan rasa penasaran mulai tumbuh dibenaknya. Dia mendahului Kushina dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat mereka didekat toilet.

"Memangnya apa yang lucu dengan hal itu?"

Tanyanya.

Kushina hanya tersenyum samar dibalik helaian rambut merahnya yang panjang.

"Nanti kau tersinggung."

Ujarnya dan hendak mendahului Minato. Namun, lelaki itu bereaksi dengan cepat. Ia membentangkan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menahan tawamu?"

Kushina tampak terkejut. Lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Kau akan kaget kalau mendengarku tertawa."

Ujarnya. Pipinya merona merah.

Mau tak mau, pipi Minato ikut merona. Kushina benar-benar manis dengan rona pipinya itu!

"Kenapa?"

Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau akan tahu."

Ujar Kushina lalu berjalan lagi.

"Kau serius 'kan mau ketempat yang sama denganku?"

Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja!"

Jawab Minato tegas.

Mata biru Minato terbelalak ketika kaki Kushina melangkah memasuki toilet cewek yang berada disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana? Masih mau ikut?"

Tanya Kushina lalu memasuki toilet tersebut.

"K-Kushina—"

" **HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Di detik selanjutnya, terdengar suara tawa yang menggelegar nan membahana dari toilet cewek.

"Jadi ini alasan dia menyembunyikan tawanya…."

Gumam Minato kikuk lalu mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

 **BLARR!**

Terdengar suara ledakan dari laboratorium selang beberapa detik setelah Kushina tertawa.

" **GAWAT!** **LABORATORIUM TERBAKAR** **!"**

"Sepertinya aku harus merahasiakan ini, ya… Hm, Hm…"

 **oOo**

 **TBC TO CHAPTER 3**

 **oOo**


End file.
